


a maid and her mistress

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: But also real sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash February 2017, First Kiss, Nipple Play, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: One night, she thinks of someone else. Not a strapping butler, nor a young knight, or even a fearless hero. No, someone else that she knows. A cute, clumsy maid, around her own age. Adorable round face, pink hair, and an enticingly short skirt. That short skirt being lifted, slender, shapely thighs exposed, then her panties being pulled down slowly, and then they'd be together, doing whatever Corrin could imagine.





	

Corrin's life, isolated in a castle, is far from thrilling. Each day, Felicia and Flora wake her, and dress her. Then, after some studies and some training, the rest of the day is hers to do whatever she wants... within the confines of a castle. Really, more of a small stronghold. That she's lived in for as long as she can remember. So, of course, she reads, she studies, she trains. All the things a proper princess should do, while her maids, butlers, and retainers try their best to educate her. On rare occasions, her siblings visit, but usually not for long.

But the time she  _ really _ has to herself is the night time. When the castle grows dark - well, dark _ er _ \- and the others have retired for the day. Then, she can imagine. Imagine being out of this castle, imagine seeing what the world has to offer. At least, at first. As the nights grow long, however, Corrin’s age begins to take its toll. Inevitably, her thoughts shift.

At first, her thoughts would focus on Jakob. That's only natural, right? A man around her age, one of only a few she sees that she isn't related to? Of course he would be the subject of fantasy. But those fantasies, also inevitably, grow stale. Uninteresting. Boring.

One night, she thinks of someone else. Not a strapping butler, nor a young knight, or even a fearless hero. No, someone else that she knows. A cute, clumsy maid, around her own age. Adorable round face, pink hair, and an enticingly short skirt. That short skirt being lifted, slender, shapely thighs exposed, then her panties being pulled down slowly, and then they'd be together, doing whatever Corrin could imagine.

This fantasy replaced all the others, quickly, so so quickly, and Corrin found her mind wandering so painfully easily. Felicia couldn't so much as  _ speak _ to Corrin, without the young princess wondering how those lovely lips of hers  _ feel _ or even how they  _ taste _ . Corrin finds herself drawn to Felicia more and more, entranced by her, watching the clumsy maid obsessively as she cooks or cleans. If Felicia bent too far forward, Corrin was watching. If she fixed the hem of her skirt, Corrin was watching. Corrin's crush grew so bad that a majority of her days were spent watching the maid, one of her closest and only friends, like a hawk.

And each night, she would play back these memories, touching herself, relishing the thought of being  _ alone _ with Felicia. Of  _ finally _ feeling the other woman's touch, her body. Of course, a relationship between them is forbidden. And doubly so at that, due to Felicia's status as a maid. But fantasy can't hurt, right? Especially when the very idea of it being taboo is so  _ thrilling _ !

~X~

While in the midst of one of these fantasies, indulging herself in the privacy of her room, long after everyone else should be asleep, that Corrin hears a knock on her door. At first, she ignores it. She continues touching herself, but is sure to remain absolutely quiet. But then they knock again, and again. With a sigh, she gives up, assuming it must be something rather important. After crossing her dark room, Corrin opens the door, revealing none other than the object of her fantasies.

Her hair is down, and she is dressed only in her flimsy nightgown, and Corrin can’t help but take in the rare sight of the maid outside of her usual outfit. Felicia fidgets under Corrin’s gaze, and the princess can’t help but notice what look to be dried tears on her cheeks.  _ Has she been crying? _ “Uhm...I’m sorry to bother you, Lady Corrin,” Felicia starts, keeping her voice low. “I know I shouldn’t be...bothering you, or coming to you this late, waking you up and everything...but…”

“It’s okay, Felicia,” Corrin says, as the maid falls silent.  _ Damn, she’s so cute in that gown...and came to see me so late? Damn, damn, damn, and I’m still all riled up. _ “After all this time, I’d like to think we’re friends! So feel free to tell me what’s wrong!”

“Ah! Friends…? Well, okay, I'll tell you,” Felicia says. “I just made a lot of mistakes today and it just makes me wonder. I'm so clumsy, I'm no good as a maid, and it...it gets so hard to keep going!”

At this, fresh tears begin to flow. Corrin recalls that today was particularly bad for Felicia, with her dropping nearly everything she tried to work on. Of course, when the maid bent to pick up a fallen rag, or stooped to clean up broken plates, Corrin was more worried about saving a mental image than questioning Felicia's viability as a maid.

“Felicia, you shouldn't worry so much,” Corrin says, gesturing towards her room. “Come on in, make yourself at home.”  _ Oh gods, did I really just invite her in? But she's so cute crying like that, and wearing so damn little, I really shouldn't even be around her like this. _

“A-are you sure?” Felicia asks, through her sniffles. When Corrin nods, the maid walks in, and the two of them make their way to the bed, sitting beside each other. “I...thanks. You never make me feel like a servant, Lady Corrin, and I just want to say how much I appreciate that. Flora told me that I should really be past all of this by now, and should just go back to sleep but...I really couldn’t. I just kept thinking about all the things I drop, the food I burn, I’m really just no good for this.”

“I don’t know, I think a clumsy maid is rather cute,” Corrin blurts out, still a bit groggy. Ordinarily, she would never say something that forward, but she still feels the heat of her arousal from earlier, and isn’t thinking clearly. She goes so far as to lift a finger to Felicia’s nose, pressing lightly against the tip before adding “Especially this clumsy maid.”

“W-what? Lady Corrin, are you alright? What are y-” Felicia says, cut off by her liege’s lips, as Corrin leans in to kiss her. The pink-haired maid squeaks softly, as Corrin’s tongue enters her mouth, exploring her clumsily. All she can think as Corrin kisses her is how  _ wrong _ this is. She should absolutely not be enjoying this, should turn Corrin down, and tell her that anything like this with someone so below her station is inappropriate. Of course, Felicia’s never been a very good maid.

She begins kissing her back, equally inexperienced. Neither of them expected their first kiss would go quite like this, yet neither plan on complaining. They both give in to their passions, Corrin’s obviously quite a bit further along than Felicia’s. Her hands move for Corrin’s head, running her fingers through her lady’s hair as they kiss, but it would seem Corrin has more in mind for Felicia.

Her hands go lower, slipping between Felicia’s thighs, and under her nightgown. She feels the panties her maid and friend is wearing, quickly growing damp with arousal, and gently guides her fingers along the folds of her entrance.

Felicia moans at the touch, involuntarily pushing herself against it slightly, driving Corrin’s hand against her. Taking it as approval, Corrin continues rubbing her maid, savoring the soft noises she makes with each motion. The two break their kiss, breathing much more heavily now than before, and Corrin watches how Felicia’s face shifts as her arousal grows. Slowly, her other hand slips beneath Felicia’s gown, lifting the sheer fabric up, and up, and up, until her breasts are exposed. Felicia gasps, blushing as her skin is laid bare, her nipples already erect from her arousal. 

But that gasp quickly breaks, making way for a moan, as Corrin leans down, pressing her mouth to one of her breasts. The sudden heat feels so unbearably  _ good _ , and then Corrin begins moving her tongue. She works in small, quick circles, and Felicia can hardly keep up with the motions.

Felicia feels the room growing hotter, as her arousal rises. Just when she thinks it can’t  _ possibly _ get any more intense, Corrin slips her hand beneath the maid’s panties. She gasps, as Corrin’s fingers slip inside of her, seeking out her most sensitive spots. Using what she knows from pleasuring herself, Corrin quickly finds Felicia’s clit, and begins rubbing at it. The overwhelming waves of pleasure this causes quickly prove too much for the maid, who thrusts herself forward, crying out as she comes. Corrin slows, savoring the feeling of Felicia tightening up, then releasing, squeezing her fingers in her climax. But, in only a moment, it’s over.

“Do you feel a bit better now, Felicia?” Corrin asks, as her friend regains her senses. Of course, Corrin’s arousal has only risen in all this time, watching the adorable little maid go to pieces.

“Y-yes, Lady Corrin, but...but what about you?” Felicia asks, wondering what she can do in return.

“Don’t worry about it, I can always just take care of myself. I think we might have gone a bit too far already, don’t you?” Corrin says, trying to give Felicia an out. She realizes that perhaps this was a bit forced, with Felicia in no real position to deny her. 

“I wouldn’t...I don’t think so! And I want to...to pay you back! I’m not a good maid, but I’m going to make you feel as good as you made me!” Felicia says, her lips sticking out into an adorably determined pout. “After all...maybe I’ll be good at this!”

“Felicia,” Corrin says, touched by how much the maid wants to please her. “If that’s what you want, I think whatever you do will be lovely.”

Felicia nods, then begins working Corrin’s bedclothes off of her. It would likely be a more awkward experience, but Felicia and Flora have done this countless mornings, as the help Corrin prepare for the day. Felicia can’t help but wonder how  _ different _ that’s going to feel after all this, for both she and Corrin. How different  _ everything  _ will feel. She shakes her head, not wanting to dwell on that for now. Instead, she looks Corrin up and down, enjoying the curves of her slender body in a way she never expected.

And then, her eyes are drawn to the curves of her thighs, sloping so softly towards her cunt, lips slick with arousal after wanting this for so very long. As she looks, Felicia has an idea. Corrin’s tongue felt so good on her nipple, and her fingers so good inside of her, what if she were to kiss Corrin there instead? She feels a sort of thrill at the thought, and without delaying any further, directs Corrin to lay back on the bed, and works her head in between the princess’ thighs. She trails a few light kisses as she works her way up her thigh, until her lips brush against Corrin;s cunt.

Corrin gasps, surprised at how forward Felicia is being, and how incredible even such a brief, gentle touch feels. And then, Felicia’s tongue is delving into her, pressing into her folds, its hot dampness working its way into her, slowly. Felicia moans softly, relishing the sweet taste of Corrin’s cunt, the way her heat feels surrounding her tongue, and quickly picks up speed. Before long, she is exploring Corrin’s entrance greedily, seeking out her clit and working her tongue against it. 

Corrin tries desperately to hold off, to savor every second of this strange new sensation, but she’s been keyed up for so  _ long _ . She knows it’s only a matter of time, and before she can stop herself, her hand is buried in Felicia’s hair, pressing the maid deeper into her. She begins bucking her hips softly, just gently enough to grind against Felicia, without being too forceful. All the while, Corrin is crying out, sometimes just a moan, sometimes Felicia’s name, and then, finally,  _ finally _ she’s there.

“Felicia, I-!” she cries out, as she reaches her climax. Felicia withdraws, while Corrin recovers, and slips into the bed with her.

“Will that suffice, milady?” she asks, softly. Corrin nods, as she slowly drifts off to sleep. Felicia knows she should get back to her own room. After all, it wouldn’t do for the young princess to be caught in bed with her  _ maid _ of all people. But sleeping together is just so very tempting.

 


End file.
